Conversations
by PrettyPretty
Summary: Eric and Sookie find out quite a bit about their bond and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Conversations **

Author: PrettyPretty

Rating: Mature – There's a little smut. ;)

Pairings: Sookie/Eric

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris/HBO/True Blood. I just like to take them and play with them for a while.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to Mysti for the beta work! You are awesome! This just sort of took a turn in a direction I had no clue it was going. Hope you like it. :)

Spoilers: Through Book 8 of the Sookie Stackhouse Series

**Chapter 1**

The fourth gin and tonic didn't burn going down like the first one had. She closed her eyes to the sensation of the cool liquid settling in her stomach. Merlotte's wasn't very crowded. Monday's were always slow. Amelia and Octavia were out of town in New Orleans visiting 'friends'. She knew it was more than that, but hadn't cared to ask. Probably some witch meeting or something. She had hoped to enjoy her next two days off at home, but the loneliness of the house was too much to bear. The silence only made her own thoughts too much to deal with. Rhodes, Andre, Eric, the new King, the death of the Queen, Quinn, Bill, Jason, the blood bond, her great-grandfather, Eric…too many thoughts to deal with.

Terry had been a little surprised to see her on her night off but after taking in her demeanor, he knew not to question. Terry had his own demons and knew that Sookie was going to try to drown hers, if only for an evening.

He saw that she had drained the last of her drink and without comment fixed her another one. He walked to the back of the bar where she was sitting. Most of the customers were near the entrance enjoying chicken baskets and beer. She went almost unnoticed in the far corner all alone. He gently patted her shoulder before placing the fresh drink in front of her.

"Thanks Terry."

"No problem." He removed the empty glass and walked away. She needed to be alone. Sometimes you just needed to numb yourself if only for a night. As she took another sip from her drink she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. The emotions that she kept so guarded were forcing their way to the surface and she was doing her best to wash them away with liquor. She angrily swiped the tear from her check.

"Dammit." She breathed as she shifted in the booth. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned her head against the back of the booth refusing to turn around. She knew he was here. She could feel him. She had hoped the blood bond that bound them so tightly would have eased by now. But as he stepped closer she knew that wasn't the case. The depression that threatened to overtake her now waned. A wave of calm washed over her and made the tears flow a little more freely down her cheeks. Still refusing to open her eyes, she could feel the booth shift as Eric settled across from her. His fingers brushed against hers as he took the drink from her hand. The feel of his touch caused a small sob to escape her throat.

"Sookie?" Eric's tone was gentle and questioning. She could feel his concern across the bond. She pushed the feelings down and allowed her drunkenness to take over.

"Who called you?" Now her eyes were angry and burning into his.

"No one, my lover. No one." That made her cry harder. He could feel her sadness and desperation. She felt the booth shift again and then a strong hand on her arm.

"I'm taking you home."

"I can take care of myself!" She screamed calling attention to herself.

"Not tonight." He smoothly pulled her from the booth and took in her drunken state. If not for his hand steadying her, she would have probably crumpled to the floor.

"I'm fine." Of course the entire bar knew, Sookie Stackhouse was not fine. She was drunk, upset and currently being removed from the bar by a thousand year old Viking Vampire. Eric nodded politely to Terry as he whisked Sookie out of the bar. He leaned her gently against the passenger door of his car, steadying her briefly before retrieving his keys from his pocket.

"You're in quite a state, my lover."

"Don't! Just…don't!" She yelled as she unsuccessfully tried to straighten up. Eric's strong arms encircled her waist to steady her again.

"You're not one to drink, Sookie. Why have you felt the need to inebriate yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about it."  
"But we will." Eric whispered into her hair.

"Ass." Eric chuckled softly to himself as he opened the door to his Corvette. The amusement caused Sookie to glare at him as he deposited her in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sookie flopped on to the couch in the living room and stared at the ceiling while Eric retrieved a large glass of water from the kitchen. He spied a familiar looking envelope on the kitchen table. He picked it up and looked out in to the living room at Sookie.  
"I see you received the King's invitation. I assume this is the reason for this little display." Sookie didn't even bother with a verbal response. She decided flipping him off over the back of the couch would make her point. He laughed and shook his head.

"It's not something we can ignore, you know." He smiled down at her and offered her some water.

"I know. That's the problem."

"It's only a few days. The King wants to meet with a few of the Area Sheriffs to solidify his…business plan." The snort Sookie responded with caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Then why am I invited?" She asked as she awkwardly righted herself on the couch and took the water he offered.  
"You are being treated as a special guest. He has not forgotten your bravery. He knows of our…relationship. He assumes you would be thrilled by such an invitation."

"I'm not." Eric knelt before her and leaned over her face a little.

"I know." His tone was gentle and understanding.  
"But I have to go." She sighed and met his eyes.

"Yes."

"But…I'm…What if…" She felt the tears start to pool in her eyes and couldn't finish her thought. She was terrified. Every trip she had taken with the Vampires had ended up with her getting hurt. Hurt seemed inadequate to describe what had happened to her. In the course of two years she had been shot, staked, nearly raped, beaten, and blown up.

"I know, lover." He leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead. He felt her fear through the bond and did his best to comfort her. He shifted so he was sitting on the coffee table facing her. Their knees were touching and he rested his arms on her thighs.

"What will I have to do?" She whispered. He waited to answer. He reached for her hand and lifted the water to her lips.

"Drink, lover. You'll regret it tomorrow if you don't." She complied but searched his face for answers. "As a guest of the King, this should be a pleasure trip for you. I know of no reason it should be otherwise."

"So I won't have to go to any meetings or anything?"

"I don't assume so." She sighed and relaxed her shoulders. She took another large gulp of her water and leaned forward to place the glass on the table beside Eric. This caused her to be inches away from his face and she saw him close his eyes and breathe in her scent. She jolted backwards and nearly dropped the glass to the floor. Eric's quickness saved her carpet but had broken the calm that had settled between them. Sookie pushed against his shoulder so she could stand. Eric circled her waist with his arms and she pushed against him.

"NO!" She screamed. Her sudden anger startled him. He released her and allowed her to stumble toward the hearth.

"You ignored me!" Sookie pointed an unsteady finger at him. The alcohol was giving her the courage and the uninhibited emotions to scream her feelings at him. "Where the hell have you been?! And don't say busy. Cause that's just a bullshit excuse."

Eric smiled at her and that just made her even angrier. He stood and circled his hand around the wrist of the finger that had been pointing at him so furiously.

"I have been…a fool." Her stomach flipped. She wasn't sure if it was emotion or alcohol. Either way, she bolted down the hall and to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Feeling better?" He smoothed her hair from her face as he handed her a wet cloth.  
"Not really. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, lover." He helped her to her feet from where she was kneeling over the toilet. Sookie held the cool cloth to her head and groaned in embarrassment. Eric guided her down the hall to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again as Eric helped her sit on the edge of her bed before kneeling in front of her.

"Shhh. What can I get you? Tell me what to do." She stared at his concerned face for a moment and couldn't help but offer him a small smile.

"You're being sweet." She listed forward and giggled. The corners of his mouth creased trying to suppress his smile.

"I'm a vampire, Sookie. I am not sweet." She reached out and rubbed her hand down his cool cheek.

"But you are to me."

His blue eyes settled on hers as he placed his hand over hers against his face. Placing a kiss on her palm, He stood and helped her lie back on the bed.

"What should I get you? What will make you not vomit again?"

"There's some Coke in the fridge." He covered her with her grandmother's quilt that he recognized from when he stayed with her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before going back to the kitchen.

Sookie snuggled into the quilt, slid one foot to the floor and willed the bed to stop spinning. Eric returned with the Coke and she sipped slowly on the dark liquid. She placed the glass on the bedside table and rested back on her pillow with her eyes closed.

"I'll let you sleep, dear one."

"No. Don't go. Stay with me." She pulled on his arm and he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Eric felt her need through the bond. It wasn't sexual need, it was an intimate need. She needed him.

"Of course." He slipped off his boots and slid under the quilt beside her. She quickly snuggled into his side and clutched his t-shirt. They lay together in silence for quite a while until Sookie started talking. Liquor frees the inhibitions and loosens the tongue. Eric tightened his grip around her shoulders as she started to talk.

"I met my nephew. He's like me." She told him all about meeting Hunter and how he was telepathic like she was. She explained how her great-grandfather had found Hadley's family at her request. She sighed when Eric gently traced his fingers through her hair. "I wanted to call you and tell you about it, but you hadn't called me and I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me or not." Eric started to speak but Sookie barely paused. "I missed you. I mean, I feel you sometimes. I guess that's the blood bond thing. I guess you feel me too. Why else would you show up at the bar? I knew Sam wouldn't be there. It's a full moon. I got the invitation yesterday. I just didn't want to stay here by myself. Too much to think about. I started to call you but...I got drunk instead. Then you came. I'm glad you came. Well not at first, but I am now." She finally took a breath and Eric was able to speak.

"I missed you too, my lover. I have been dealing with the new King and Victor. Sandy has finally left to return to Las Vegas. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I was afraid they would see the true nature of our bond."

"I don't understand." She tilted her head to look up at his face. He placed a kiss on her forehead and snuggled her into his side.

"We are blood-bonded. But we both know that there is more to our connection than that. I didn't want de Castro to exploit our…our…"

"Feelings for each other." She draped her leg over his and moved a fraction closer.

"Yes." A small smile settled on his face as Sookie slid her hand up his chest and grabbed another handful of his shirt to cling to.

"You're scared that once he realizes that I'm not 'yours' yours, you know, but that you really love me that he'll use me against you." She stated in a lazy matter-of-fact way that made Eric smile. Even through her alcohol haze she was still the smartest person he knew.

"Yes."

"But you'll protect me." Her eyes drifted shut and her voice was getting softer.

"Always."

"Please don't leave me." She whispered.

"Never." Eric stroked her hair until her breathing evened out and she was finally asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She woke the next morning a little after noon. The pounding in her head was only rivaled by the intensity of her breath. With quite a bit of effort Sookie managed to sit up on the edge of the bed. She was still dressed in her jeans and sweatshirt from the night before and she knew she looked as bad as she felt. Finally she got the nerve to stand. As the pounding grew she steeled her resolve to make it to the bathroom. Before she took a step she saw the notepad on the bedside table. She immediately recognized the handwriting. Eric.

_Dear One, _

_I am near. _

_-E_

Eric was near. Ignoring her headache, she dashed across the hall and saw the few items that Octavia kept on the floor of the closet were moved aside. Eric hadn't left her. He said he wouldn't. She smiled and opened the door to the closet. She dropped to her knees and pressed her hands flat against the trap door that led to the 'hidey-hole' Eric was using to spend his day.

Four Tylenol, a shower and a bowl of grits later worked wonders for her headache and constitution. After she had dressed in a favorite pair of jeans and a fitted black sweater, she sank down in to one of the kitchen chairs. The floor was cool on her bare feet but she didn't like wearing shoes around the house. The invitation from Philip de Castro was still where Eric had left it. She lifted the envelope and read over the formal invitation to join him at a 'celebration'. She sighed and placed it back on the table. She'd have to take more time off work. Sookie just knew at some point Sam would surely fire her. She dialed the familiar number and explained to Sam the situation. As much as he hated to admit, he was at least glad Eric would be there to protect her if anything came up.

"I heard you tied one on last night." She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Terry's got a big mouth."

"It's a small town, Sook. You think people won't talk about you getting drunk and hauled away by Eric Northman?"

"Yeah, I know."

"You okay?"

"I feel like shit."

"As much as you drank, you should." He laughed and she couldn't help but laugh with him. She hung up and decided she needed something to keep busy until nightfall. She washed the few dishes in the sink, swept the floor and put on a load of clothes. When she stepped out onto the back porch to load the washer, she noticed Eric's blazing red corvette parked at the back door. She smiled and felt comforted at the sight of it. She looked at her watch and frowned at the time. It was only 4 o'clock. The day always crawled by when she was waiting to see Eric. Thank heavens the winter nights were long and she would see him soon. She settled on the couch and pulled the small throw blanket over her legs. She flipped through several channels before landing on a movie that caught her interest. As the images flickered across the screen she was lulled into a much needed nap.

"Lover." He whispered in her ear as he brushed the hair from her face. "Wake up, my lover." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of him. She looked around the room and noticed the darkness around her.  
"I fell asleep."

"Are you feeling better?" She smiled at him again as he settled beside her on the couch.

"I am now. What time is it?"

"Almost Six." They fell into a comfortable silence while Eric pulled her closer. She turned and snuggled into his side pulling her knees up closer to her chest.

"Tell me about Las Vegas. Have you been?" She lifted her head and couldn't resist placing a small kiss on his throat.

"Mmmm. Yes, I've been many times. Sin City." He chuckled.

"Can we go out? Will you show me the city?"

"Of course. I'll get us tickets to a show." She sat and looked at him with a broad smile.  
"A show! So we're going to spend like real time together. No Bill, no Pam, no shifters or weres? Just us? Like normal people?"

"We're far from normal." She playfully swatted his arm.

"You know what I mean."

"When I am not meeting with our New King, I am yours."

"You gonna teach me how to gamble? How much money should I take? Maybe I'll hit it big."

"You won't have to worry about money, lover. I will provide for you."

"I've got money." He noticed the set of her jaw and smiled.

"I know. But you are a guest of the King and you are mine. You will be treated as such."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

Eric regarded her for a moment and then leaned forward and captured her lips. She deepened the kiss and threaded her fingers into his hair and shifted until she was sitting in his lap. Eric pulled away slightly and then leaned in for a quick kiss before he spoke again.

"I need to talk to you about some things. Some things I know you will not care for."

Her stomach dropped and she swallowed to dislodge the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Okay."

"When we are in the company of the King, we have to present ourselves in such a way that would not…reveal too much." He paused gauging her reaction. She nodded she understood and he continued. "You are mine. But we both know unless we tip our hand completely, you will have to…"

"Heel?" She gritted her teeth.

"But we'll know it will just be to save face. You understand, don't you?" She searched his eyes. She always wondered if Eric could force her to obey him. She was sure he had never really tried to make her do anything against her will. But if she didn't act obedient in front of the King, Eric's reputation and authority would be called into question. That was not an option. She wouldn't allow it. She placed a kiss on his check and grinned.

"You're going to owe me big time." He laughed and pulled her closer.

"A debt I will gladly pay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The plane ride to Las Vegas was similar to the one she had taken to Dallas and Rhodes. She and Eric had been booked on Anubis Air. Eric's coffin had been loaded and stored in baggage but because the plane took off shortly before 8 pm. she and Eric had actually flown together. They made it in to Las Vegas by 1 AM. Eric had told her to sleep the previous day so she would have the energy for the trip.

"Wow." She whispered as she looked out the window and saw all the lights.

"Beware, Dear one, the town is seductive." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh but so are you." She purred.

"I can't wait to get you alone." He growled.

The plane lurched to a stop and Eric helped retrieve her carry-on bag. Even though flying wasn't her favorite thing, she did love the airports. All the shops and people moving quickly from one place to the other. Eric held her hand tightly while they claimed their baggage. He had insisted on buying her a few new outfits. Some pieces of her wardrobe he had picked out with the stipulation they were for his eyes only. They were met at baggage claim by a neatly dressed driver holding a small white sign printed with the name 'Northman'. The driver stowed their bags and they were soon side by side in the back of an obscenely long limousine. Being the guest of the King of Nevada did have its perks. Eric couldn't hide his amusement as Sookie pointed and commented on all the hotels and sites along the strip. Finally they pulled up to the MGM Grand.

"You can stay here?" She questioned Eric.

"Most of the more popular hotels have converted several suites to vampire friendly."

"A suite?!" She smiled.

"Yes, lover. You are the guest of the King of Nevada. Only the best for you. Thankfully, I get to tag along."

"Oh, you're staying with me?" She tried for innocent but the giggle that escaped her throat when he pinched her thigh gave her away.

"Take your vitamins, my lover. You will need them."

"Oh, I better." His eyes widened and he laughed. She loved the sound of his laughter. This was going to be a fun trip. She prayed it would be anyway.

"Hey! Come look at the size of this tub! It's bigger than my car!" She called from the large bathroom. Eric was quickly by her side and she could feel the arousal swelling through the bond. Mirrors were on three of the four walls of the bathroom and she could see the smoldering look being cast her way. The tub filled the corner of the room and could easily fit six people.  
"Do you have a meeting tonight?" She asked as she advanced toward him.

"Not until 3." She quickly glanced at her watch and grinned. Locking her eyes with his, she reached down and turned on the water.

"You'll be very clean for your meeting." She leered. He was on her faster than she could track his movements. Love, lust, happiness, and amusement swirled through their bond. She sighed as his fangs grazed her throat while he traveled his hands up her sides and to her breasts. She tugged at his t-shirt and yanked it over his head. He laughed as she tossed it over her shoulder. He quickly divested her of her jeans and shirt. Once both were completely unclothed, Sookie caught their reflection in the mirrors.

"This is…new." She grinned at him and watched his hands slide to her behind and squeeze.

"I like it." He lifted her and carried her to the tub. She sighed as they sank into the warm water. She sloshed away from him and poured some bubble bath from the hotel into the water and giggled as she pushed the button to engage the jets.

"Wow. I could really get used to this."

"Pick a house, we'll have one installed as soon as we return home."

"Mirrors too?" He dipped his head and sucked the water from her breast. He caught her staring at his reflection in the mirrors and felt her lust through the bond.  
"Most definitely."

"That's a little too 'Vegas' I think." She giggled as he slid his hands to her hips.  
"Mmmm, there's a reason it's called Sin City, Lover."

He dipped her lower in the water and positioned her near one of the jets. His long, thick fingers slid across her skin and found their way to her folds. Moving in concentric circles, he smiled at the gentle mewing escaping her lips. She spread her legs wider to allow him to slide his finger in while he scraped her neck with his fangs. The water swirled around them as Eric moved his hand in rhythm with his tongue that has currently latched onto Sookie's left breast. Her back arched in pleasure and she reached out to the side of the tub to anchor herself to the Earth.

"Eric, please." She whispered.

"Please what? What do you want, my lover?" Eric never stopped his fingering as he whispered into her ear. "Tell me."

"I…want…you…to…" Her eyes slammed shut and she bucked involuntarily against his hand. He quickened his pace slightly and added a little more force to his movements.

"Is this what you want? Do you want me to continue stroking you this way or would you like to feel…"

"You…I want you…please Eric, baby, please." She whimpered as he chuckled into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm, baby? You haven't called me that since I stayed at your house."

"Eric." She ground out while digging her nails into his shoulder.

"As you wish." He removed his fingers and before she could protest he pushed into her now slick opening. Sookie never considered herself a screamer, but the heat, the water, the passion was too much. Eric seemed to enjoy her loud appreciation of what he was doing. He hitched her hips higher and shifted their position. She clutched at his wet arms and rode him. Eric dipped his head and captured her nipple. Her head dropped back and her eyes slammed shut as the loud scream escaped her throat. Eric suckled and moaned at the taste of her blood. He sucked a little harder than normal and thrust deep inside her. She felt him spasm inside her and she lost all control. He released a strangled sigh and convulsed as her muscles tightened around him. Soon all that could be heard were the swirling water and the sound of her panting. He slowly licked the puncture marks on her breast and she couldn't help but shiver at the sensation.  
"That was…wow…that was…."

"A great start to our trip." Eric mumbled around a mouthful of her breast. She laughed and hugged him tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sookie flopped on her back into the large down comforter. She was sated and happy and lazily watched Eric dress. He was meeting with the King in half an hour and she smiled as he slid the light blue button down shirt on. Eric was a t-shirt and jeans type of vampire, but when the situation called for it, he dressed to the nines.

"You look nice." She sighed as she turned on to her stomach and hitched her feet in the air.  
"All for you, my dear one."

"Oh, you're so full of it." She laughed as he grinned at her.

"I should be back in about two hours. Are you going to stay here or go exploring?" She rolled to her back and sighed.

"I may go down stairs." She crinkled her nose and regarded him as he slipped his suit coat on. "Where are you sleeping?" She looked from the coffin to the bed. Then her gaze shifted to the large clear windows that overlooked the strip. He felt her concern through the connection they shared and moved to sit on the bed next to her. He loved that she hadn't yet dressed. She was still bare for him and he reveled in her beauty.

"The room is equipped with panels that slide into place. The room is completely light proof so I can sleep in the bed with you." She smiled up at him and felt her eyes flutter shut as his hand slid across her ribs and lightly brushed her breast.

"If you keep that up, you'll miss your meeting." A chuckled rumbled through his chest as he leaned over to kiss her.  
"Once again, you are right. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you leave the hotel, text me and let me know where you're going." She smiled at his protectiveness. She almost balked at having to tell him where she was going, but she liked the fact that he truly wanted to know and was concerned for her. They had been through so much together and through it all Eric had been the one to repeatedly risk his own life for hers.

"Okay." She smiled. He patted her thigh as he stood. He paused at the door before turning the knob to look at her one last time. She had her feet propped up on the head board and her arms stretched over her head. She was beautiful. He shook his head at his extremely good fortune.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She slid into a pair of black wide leg slacks and sandals. Her bright red silk halter blouse made her feel sexy and beautiful. Eric didn't know about this outfit and she couldn't wait to have him take it off her. Sookie stuck her card key, cell phone and some cash in her small black purse and exited the room. Eric would be finished with his meeting at four if all went well and they would have a few hours to be together. She exited the elevator and stepped out into the large main floor. The casino was teaming with people. The lights and sounds assaulted her senses. She oriented herself read the signs hanging from the ceiling. She walked down the brightly carpeted path through the roulette tables until she found a large bank of slots machines. She smiled when she saw the penny slots. She could afford to gamble a dollar! She slid the money in and held her breath as she pushed the electronic buttons. The graphics spun across the screen and she smiled when the lights blinked on the screen. She was up 3 dollars! Her excitement grew as she pressed the button again and watched the images change. She lost. But she still had credits left. She played again and smiled as the credits racked up again. No wonder people were addicted to gambling. She giggled to herself and pressed the button again. She glanced at her watch and smiled at the time 3:45. Eric would be done soon. She went to reach for the button again when a sudden surge of rage swept across her. She gripped the edge of the machine and tried to breathe. Anger and fear threatened to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. These emotions were not her own. They were Eric's. Something must have happened during his meeting. She stood abruptly and left the machine not caring about the 2 dollars left behind.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she needed to get there. She rode the elevator to the top floor and exited into the long hallway. She could feel the emotions through the bond intensify and stopped in front of a set of double doors. She couldn't move. The hate and anger threatened to overtake her. She stood stock still for what seemed like an hour staring at those doors. After 10 minutes, one of the doors jerked open and Eric burst forth. Sookie jolted at the sight of him and he stared at her pale scared face. Recovering quickly, he cast a look behind him and pulled the door shut. Without a word, he took her by the arm and led her to the elevator. Once the doors shut, she stared at his face in the mirrored doors. His whole presence was one of fury. His jaw was tight and his hands were clenched in to tight fists at his sides. She wanted to question him but couldn't bring herself to speak. She knew it was a rare chance, but she opened her mind and tried to catch a glimpse of Eric's as she had on occasion.

_I will never let her be taken. I'll kill all who try. She is mine. _

Her eyes widened in shock and she couldn't stop herself.

"Who's trying to take me?!"

His eyes met hers in their reflection. She absently placed her hand on her heart and then gasped at what she had revealed. She dropped her gaze to the floor and swallowed the bile rising in her throat. The doors opened and he captured her elbow and led her a little too forcibly down the hall. He didn't hurt her, but she knew he was barely maintaining control. Eric angrily swiped his card key and walked her through the door first. She closed her eyes and listened for the door to click shut. She wanted to run. Running seemed like the best course of action. Anything would be better than being the object of Eric's fury.

"How long?" He demanded. He reached forward and squeezed her arms slightly to make her open her eyes. "How long, Sookie?" His voice was even and calm but she could see the current of rage flowing through his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You said you couldn't read our minds."

"I can't!" He released her and took a step back.  
"You dare lie to me?!"

"No! I mean…I can't read vamps minds…just…just…." He stilled. She met his eyes and could feel the tears slide down her cheek.

"Just mine?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"How long? Since the bonding?" She twitched involuntarily. She wanted to lie to him and say yes. That would explain it. They're bonding had caused such a unique connection.

"Sookie." His voice was stern and a little louder than before. She couldn't stop the squeak that escaped her throat. She took a step back and started to panic. He was inches from her faster than her eyes could decipher. He reached for her hands and held them in both of his.

"Tell me, lover." He had made an effort to calm his tone and hoped to soothe her through the bond.

"Since that night with Long Shadow. When you staked…" She whispered. "But not all the time! It's just been a few quick…I can't read you all…I…What are you going to do?!" She sobbed the last part and Eric folded her into his chest. He didn't know what to make of this.

_Why was I the only vampire she could read? How could she even catch my thoughts before the bond? _

"I don't know!" She wailed and knew she had messed up again.

"Perhaps you and I are connected more than I thought." He pushed her away enough so he could see her face.

"What are you going to do?" She was frightened. Terrified was more accurate. Eric now knew one of the things she tried to keep secret. A secret she knew could get her killed. Eric leaned forward and moved to kiss her to ease her fear. Unfortunately, her body reacted out of survival. She flinched and started to tremble. Eric stopped an inch away from her face. He slowly leaned forward and pulled her to him. His kiss was tentative and slow. He gently placed kisses along her bottom lip until she responded to him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her hands around his waist.

_I'll never harm you, my lover. _

She sobbed into his kiss and he tightened his grip around her. He pulled away and felt her visibly relax.

"We can't tell anyone of this." He pulled her by the hand to the sitting area. She sat on the couch and rested her elbows on her knees and all but curled in on herself.

"Who wants to take me?" She asked quietly returning to what had caused Eric to know one of her deepest secrets.  
"The King. He would like you to stay here with him." Her eyes flew wide and she screamed.

"NO!" A relieved expression settled on his features.

"Philip will try to persuade you to come to him. Even though we are bonded, he will still try. He told me in the meeting once all the others had been dismissed that he felt you were a great asset and that your protection could be better guaranteed if you were by his side."

"I think I'm going to be sick." She wanted to vomit. This was supposed to be a pleasure trip. She was a special guest. She and Eric weren't going to have to worry about anything. Now she had to worry about being taken by the King of Nevada. She finally looked up at Eric's face.

_Please don't let him. PleasePleasePlease. You love me don't you? Please don't let him take me. Eric, Please. _

Eric's eyes widened and before he knew it the words slipped from his lips.

"Of course I love you. How can you question my devotion to you?"

It was as if all the air had been sucked from the room. The only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears. If it were possible for vampires to pale even more, she was sure she saw Eric blanch.

"How did…." She couldn't finish her question. She bolted to the bathroom and lost what little there was on her stomach.

Eric sat on the couch and tried to reason his way through what was happening. He shifted forward and decided to see just what connection they had.

_Are you all right, lover?_

_-I'm heaving my guts up. What do you think?! This is bad. Bad beyond bad. _

_We can't tell anyone of this._

_-No shit, Sherlock._

_You realize this can be to our advantage._

_-How? If anyone finds out we can read each others thoughts, I might as well paint a big ass target on my forehead. I'm your worst liability! _

_No lover, we are our biggest asset. True, if anyone knows of our connection they will try to use you against me, but together you and I are a powerful force. _

_-I don't want to be a powerful force. I want to…to…hell I don't know what I want to do, but it doesn't involve vampire politics. It involves you. Just you! Why the hell did I have to fall in love with a vampire? A smug, arrogant, powerful vampire! Shit, shit, shit. _

She washed her hands and wiped a cool cloth along the edge of her mouth before brushing her teeth. She ineloquently spit the toothpaste from her mouth and found Eric was standing behind her at the sink.

"You love me." He smiled at her reflection. She rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth again before facing him.

"Way to go, mind reader." She mumbled sarcastically.

"Say it. Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Eric." She smiled up at him for a moment before casting him a hard look. "You better not let my ass get hauled off by the King." She turned to poke him in the chest and he nodded.  
"Never. I love you too much." She smiled again and allowed him to hug her tightly.

"What are we going to do?" She asked to his chest.

"We'll figure something out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It took a long time for Sookie to fall asleep. Eric had 'closed' the room with the light proof panels and held her close as dawn approached. She was still nervous about revealing to Eric that he had been the only vampire she could read glimpses of. Now that their bond was growing stronger she could read all his thoughts and project her own to him. She was smart enough to know how much of a threat this posed. If Eric ever felt the need to be rid of her, this would be the first reason he would have to kill her. She cast a glance to Eric and wondered if even in his suspended state could he feel and 'hear' her thoughts. She sighed and snuggled closer to his side. The down comforter was so warm that she didn't mind the coolness of his body. She said a silent prayer and asked God to protect her and Eric. Soon she slipped into sleep.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked for the second time. Sookie sighed and fussed with her hair again.

_Woman, you are impossible. _

"I heard that!" She called through the bathroom door. She grinned when she heard him mumble.

"Of course you did."

"I'm a special guest. I want to look nice for you."

_Not too nice. _

"Do you think the King will try anything tonight?" She worried aloud.

"I'm not sure. We must both be on our guard. If he chooses to speak with you about coming to him, be respectful but firm. If he is angered that may be detrimental to both of us."

"Got it. Firm." She gritted her teeth in the mirror and he laughed from the doorway. She touched up the last of her make up and noticed he was in deep thought as he stared at her. She made an effort not to listen.

"Why me?" He asked after a few minutes. She turned to look at him. He looked so handsome in his black button down shirt and black slacks. Tonight the King had invited certain influential people and herself to Tabu. The nightclub was the best at the hotel and she figured the King must own the MGM Grand to be spending so much time here.

"Why you, what?" She asked as she smoothed the front of her dress.

"You never heard Bill?"

"No." He shook his head and she knew he was contemplating what it meant. Out of all the vampires she had been in contact with, he was the only one open to her.

"You look stunning." She smiled brightly at him from his sudden compliment. She self consciously rubbed her hands down her sides and fidgeted with her earring. Pam had taken her shopping and assured her Eric would be very pleased. The deep red of the material made her tan even more evident. The spaghetti straps crossed several times down her back before ending at the curve of her spine. The length was just above the knee but the slit on the side went all the way up. She didn't bother with hose and Pam had made a point to make sure her thong matched the dress. The red heels completed the outfit and she felt sexy with the added height.

"Thank you."

_I'm going to enjoy fucking you against the wall in that dress later. _

Her eyes widened and he laughed.

"Come lover, we mustn't keep the King waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She laced her fingers with Eric's and knew he could feel her anxiety through their blood bond as they entered the nightclub. She had her typical nervous smile plastered across her face and it only widened when she saw Victor approach. The last time Sookie had seen the King's second-in-command was when he was standing in her living room threatening Eric's life. For that, she would always hate him.

"Eric." Victor greeted him with a nod and Eric returned it with one of his own.

"Victor."

"Ms. Stackhouse. It's lovely to see you again. You look beautiful." She squeezed Eric's fingers as she spoke.

"Thank you." _Asshole_.

_Heh, let's remember our manners, lover._

"Nice to see you again." She added with little pause.

"Welcome. The King is at his table and wishes the pleasure of your company." He motioned in the direction of the back of the club and Sookie followed his direction to a large booth. The King sat in the middle surrounded by beautiful women. Even with the dim lighting, she could see the fang marks on all their necks. Eric nodded at Victor before guiding Sookie to the back of the club. As they approached the King caught her gaze.

"Ms. Stackhouse!" He motioned his hand and the women rose and left the table. He slid gracefully from the booth and held her free hand. He leaned forward and lightly kissed each cheek before pulling away and nodding to Eric.

"It's such a pleasure to have you here. You look exquisite."

"Thank you sir." He motioned for them to sit and Eric placed his hand on the small of her back as she moved across the booth.

"Tell me, Ms. Stackhouse, how have you enjoyed my city?"

"Eric and I haven't gone out yet. But I did play the slots a little today. I won 2 dollars." She made an effort to keep her tone light. Eric kept a protective arm around her and she found she kept inching closer and closer to him. She rested her hand on his thigh and sighed when Eric rested his other hand on top of hers.

"How delightful! You're already cutting into my profits." He laughed and she looked to Eric and grinned.

"She's definitely a high roller." Eric teased. Sookie elbowed him lightly and he leaned in to kiss her temple.

"Please, enjoy your evening. Dance, drink. This is a night of pleasure and frivolity." Philip offered his hand and Sookie placed hers in his. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"Save me a dance?" The look he gave her made her want to scream but she schooled her features.

"Certainly. If Eric can spare me." That earned her a gentle squeeze on her side as Eric grinned.

_Very good, my lover. _

Philip nodded his head at Eric.

"Sookie will be delighted to share a dance with you, my King."

_Ick. You are gonna owe me soooo big._

Sookie lowered her eyes and nodded obediently. Eric nodded to the King and slid from the booth. He helped Sookie to her feet and placed a protective hand on the small of her back as he guided her out to the dance floor. The tempo of the pulsating music had slowed and he pulled her to him.

_I should have marked you._

_You did. He just can't see it. _

_I'll have to tonight. He'll question otherwise. _

"Fine." She sighed into his chest.

"I…" He stopped himself. Even with the loud music, he couldn't risk having an opportunistic vampire hear him confess his love to a human. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Me too." She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sookie and Eric had danced and mingled for several hours until it finally happened. The king strode purposefully up to Sookie and reached for her hand.  
"Shall we?" She cast a glance to Eric and he nodded his approval.

"It will be my pleasure." He glided her to the dance floor and pulled her closer than she would have liked. He wasn't nearly as tall as Eric and her heels gave her at least three inches of extra height so it was easy for her to be face to face with him.

"You are a beautiful woman." She made eye contact with Eric over the King's shoulder. He was absolutely glowering at them.

"Thank you, sir." Philip chuckled slightly at her manners and shifted them so she couldn't see Eric. She knew this was a calculated move on his part.

"I trust you have had no more…trouble since we have last met."

"No sir. I would like to thank you for your concern and protection." She would rather have not brought up the subject but she was no fool. They both knew where this conversation was going.

"You will be safer here. You will move here and allow me to offer you my full protection." _Shit! _

_Calm down, Sookie. You must keep your wits about you. _Eric was trying to soothe her through the bond.

"Oh that's so gracious of you. However, I would be lost and miserable without my family. I couldn't imagine being away from the only home I've ever known."

"You would adjust." _It's not working._ She sang to Eric in controlled panic thoughts.

"I can't imagine that would be so." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She felt the pressure of his effort to glamour her around her eyes. Sensing this was futile, he grinned.

"My, my, my. The rumors are true."

"Rumors?" _Uh oh. _

_Just see where this is going. Relax. Play the game, lover. _

"It seems what I hear is true. Only my newly acquired Sheriff can make you yield."

"Yes." She lowered her eyes and tried to seem meek.

"You're bond with him is great. It would hurt you to leave him."

"Yes. Very much."

"But I could force you if I chose." He smirked at her.  
"You could, but what good would I be then? I'd be broken and resistant."

_Well played, dear one. Excellent. _

The King seemed to be pondering that thought and looked past her to Eric. He was standing at his full height and his gaze never faltered.

"Well, you are his. I suppose I should let him keep you. After all, I owe you my life." He dipped his head slightly and she forced herself to bow to him.

"A debt you have just repaid." They shared a look and the King decided then that Sookie Stackhouse was a true asset indeed.

_I could just vomit. _

"You may return to your bonded. Thank you for the dance, Ms. Stackhouse. I look forward to our new alliance." She met his eyes and tried not to visibly swallow the lump in her throat. She was an asset. She was part of his kingdom because she was Eric's and because of her unique gift.

Before she could turn around, she felt Eric's hand on her back. The King nodded at his presence and then dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Eric pulled her by the hand from the dance floor and straight out of the club. He didn't speak until they were safely in the elevator.

"Brilliant," was all he uttered before pressing her up against the wall with his entire body and kissing her.

"Wait…wait." She panted and pushed against him. The elevator door opened and she pulled him by the hand down the hall. She waited while he fished the card key from his pocket and opened the door before pushing him forward. He was amused at her show of force. He turned to face her and moved to kiss her again.  
"No!" He stopped abruptly and took in the angered and worried expression on her face. He felt a wave of emotion pass through the bond and he furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Are you stupid?" That got his attention. She saw his expression change to one of stone and she took a deep breath and continued. "That was way too easy. Nothing with you vampires is ever that easy. What the hell?!"

Eric took a step forward and brought her palm to his lips. She reached forward and pinched his upper arm.  
"Stop! I'm serious! Is he gonna send some kind of ninja vampire team to kidnap me in the night or something?" She jerked her hand away and balled it into a fist. "Stop kissing me! I'm serious."

His shoulders slumped slightly and he guided her to the bed.  
"Sit."

"I'm not a dog." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Sookie, my exquisite lover, please sit so I may explain." She sat heavily on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Thank you." He smoothed as he cupped the side of her face in his hand. He knelt before her and ran his arms down her sides. A large smile split his features and she couldn't help but return it.  
"Why am I the only one who thinks the other shoe is about to fall?" She whispered.

"Don't you see? You did it. You were perfect."  
"So that's it? I act broken hearted and he says 'okay.' You're delusional, Eric."

"Philip is shrewd. I told you that. He has witnessed the extent of your…well, lack of submissiveness to our kind. Yet, you led him to believe that I could make you yield at my pleasure. He knows that forcing human underlings does not curry their favor and will only make them more difficult to deal with when our persuasion is not a factor. He's allowing you to stay with me because he knows that's the most effective way to keep you in line."

"Like I'm a freaking pet. I hate all ya'll, you know that?" She pouted but he could feel the humor in her voice.

"Poor Sookie." He laughed as he started to climb on the bed. She leaned back on the thick comforter and laughed as his hands slid up her leg.

"So we're okay? I mean, he's not gonna force me in to coming here?"

"No lover. Your brilliant performance has solidified…in his eyes…my control and your allegiance."

"I think you liked tonight. I think you liked little obedient Sookie." She whispered as she softly kissed his neck.

"Mmm, I could get used to a little obedience from you."

"You'd hate it." She giggled. He stilled and lifted his head to look down at her. She felt his love and admiration through the bond. He regarded her for a moment and then smiled.

"You're probably right. But it would be nice to have a comparison." They both laughed as he kissed the crook of her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Come on, let's go out." She tugged on his foot that was hanging off the bed.  
"I'd rather stay in." He mumbled to the pillow while reaching out for her hand.

"I'm sure you would, but I want to actually see Las Vegas. Not just the view from the hotel." Eric rolled over and grinned at her. She had her hands on her hips and was staring down at him. He would have been more concerned about her stern features if she hadn't been completely naked.

"As you wish, lover. Where would you like to go first?"

"I want to gamble." He sat on the edge of the bed and cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Oh really. Feeling lucky?" She went to the closet and pulled a pair of his jeans from the shelf and tossed them at him while she gathered up her own clothes in her arms.  
"Dress. I want to go out." She grinned at him. Sookie watched him as he slid the jeans over his bare skin. She shook her head to clear the lustful thoughts that filled her head at the sight of Eric 'going commando' in his jeans. Feeling her sudden arousal, he grinned and stepped toward her. He reached out to palm her breast but she wiggled away.

"Nope. You're taking me out. You promised." She scurried to the bathroom and brushed out her hair before getting dressed again.

_I love her enthusiasm. Seeing things with her makes it all seem new again. Hmm, I think $1000 will be enough for her to gamble with tonight. _

"What?!" She stood at the bathroom door and gawked at him. "$1000!? I was thinking maybe 50 bucks!" He looked up from his wallet and then narrowed his eyes.  
"I see you've been in my head."

"Sorry." She grinned at him and tried to look remorseful.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to get used to it." He had pulled on a black t-shirt and boots. His belt was still unfastened and his eyes widened as he caught a snippet of her thoughts.

"I thought you wanted to go out. But I believe what you were just thinking would be better suited for staying in, lover."

"No wonder people treat me like a leper. That's aggravating." She laughed as she pulled on her shoes. Eric finished dressing and placed his wallet in his back pocket before reaching for her hand.  
"Ready?"

"We're really going out. Like regular couples. Just me and you." She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He leaned against the closed door of the room pulling her to him. The moan that vibrated in his throat caused a ball of heat to settle in her abdomen. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"We're gonna have to leave the room. That's the point of going…out."

Even though he didn't breath he gave her a dramatic sigh. He opened the door and led her down the hall.

"Would you like to gamble in the hotel casino or visit some of the others?" She looked down at her watch and noticed it was only 3 in the morning. She knew dawn would be on them before they knew it.

"I only got to look around a little yesterday. Will you teach me roulette?"

"I'm a little worried." He chuckled and pressed the buttons to the elevator.

"Why?"  
"I may be creating a monster."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The lights of the casino twinkled and shone all around them. She had pulled Eric by the hand to the penny slots she had found the night before and he watched in amusement as she pressed the buttons. He couldn't stop the laughter from escaping his throat when she hopped up and down on the high stool in front of the machine and clapped her hands at her winnings.

"Very good, lover. You're up ten dollars."

"I'm rich!" She laughed and punched the button to cash out. He led her by the hand over to the roulette tables. He soon realized this was a bad idea. A bad idea for his ego anyway. He looked at his pile of chips and then to hers. She caught his scowl and laughed.  
"Sore loser."

"I am not." He huffed.

"Jealous." She grinned and placed her bets around the table. Her birthday, Gran's, Jason's, the day she and Eric had been bonded and the number 12, her softball jersey number in high school.

"Why do you choose these numbers?" He leaned forward and bet on black.

"You'll laugh." He scowled again as the dealer swept away his chips and pushed another large stack toward Sookie.

"I seriously doubt it." She leaned over and kissed him, his sour expression fading.

"Let's go out and walk around." She smiled at the dealer as she scooped up her chips. Eric handed him two chips and nodded his head as he helped her carry all her winnings. She literally bounced with excitement as she cashed out the chips.

"I like roulette." She handed him the $546 dollars she had won with the $100 dollar bill Eric had given her. With a shake of his head, he placed the cash in his wallet.

"You are a constant source of entertainment, my lover. Come, let me show you the city."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He smiled as she pointed at all the different sights on the strip. He kissed her in front of the Bellagio Fountains. She slid her hand down and pinched his perfect behind as they passed New York, New York. He bought her a snow globe and she thought it was the sweetest thing in the world. They wandered down the street and just enjoyed being together.

"This is the coolest place." She said as they strolled down the street.

"We can come back anytime you like."

"Really?"

"Of course. We will schedule a vacation every year if that would make you happy."

"You wouldn't mind watching me win a bunch of money at the tables?" He playfully smacked her bottom at her teasing.

"I concede that you are a much better gambler than I." They laughed comfortably until Eric noticed she no longer kept in step with him. He turned to face her and he immediately felt her terrified emotions flowing through the bond. Her face was paler than he had ever seen and he gripped her shoulders to try to capture her gaze.

"Sookie?" She looked right through him. He could feel her start to tremble. "Sookie, what's wrong? Look at me. What is it?" He followed her gaze and tried to see what she was seeing. They were standing directly across the street from the Hard Rock. He turned her away from the large Pyramid and opened his mind to her thoughts.

_It's on fire! We're going to die in here! The bombs are going off! OH MY GOD! Eric! Where's Eric! I can't breathe! There's too much smoke! Eric won't wake up! He can't die. There's no way out! We're not going to…_

He could feel her heart rate quicken and pulled her close to his chest as she started to breathe heavier.

"Sookie. You're safe. We're in Nevada, darling. Not Rhodes." His voice didn't filter into her brain. Her senses were suddenly filled with the smell of ash and burning flesh. Eric felt her trembling hands dig into his sides as she held on to him. Every muscle in her body was rigid and he feared if he didn't calm her breathing she would hyperventilate and pass out. He held her tightly and started to whisper in her ear.

"Lover, you are safe. It's Eric, darling. You are safe with me." His soothing fell on deaf ears as the memories of that horrifying day assaulted her brain. She suddenly jerked and pulled away. Sookie whirled around and faced the large pyramid shaped building. The building she saw in her terrified mind was burning and crumbling around her. She was back in Rhodes and could smell the burning vampires and blood. Eric reached for her. She couldn't breathe. Her shoulders heaved as she tried to breathe. His large hands circled her upper arms as she gasped for air. Then his fear turned to reality. She fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Vampires do not panic. But Eric knew that if he had such inclinations, now would be the time. He had Sookie securely in his arms as he moved quicker then most could track back to the hotel. He wasted no time in summoning the hotel's doctor to their suite. He was painfully aware that Sookie was suffering from something his blood couldn't heal. Before the doctor arrived, the King appeared at the door.  
"Sandy has informed me there is a problem."

Eric clung to Sookie's hand as she lay unconscious on the bed.

"She had a….I believe the humans call it a panic attack. I think the pyramid of the Hard Rock brought back the…unpleasant memories of the bombing in Rhodes."

Philip stepped closer but remained a respectable distance away.  
"Yes, I heard many tales of her service and bravery. She saved many of our kind."

Eric lifted her limp hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Yes." His voice was raspy and edged with the memory of his pain.

"Perhaps she isn't as strong as she appears on the surface." Philip thought aloud. Eric nodded in agreement. So much had happened to this mere human in the last two years. Her body had been bruised, beaten, torn and broken. But he always saw it mended. How could he have not thought of her mind? Her soul? His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor's knock on the door. Eric quickly ushered him inside and waited anxiously as the human physician assessed Sookie's condition.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The middle aged doctor looked from Eric to the King. Eric stepped forward and once again reached for her hand.

"I believe she had a panic attack."

"What do you think caused it?" Philip stepped forward and took control of the conversation.

"She was at the attack on our kind last year." The doctor nodded in understanding. Being on a vampire's payroll made one understand things day-to-day humans didn't.

"That was at that hotel…the Pyramid of…something…" He trailed off while he checked her blood pressure.

"Yes. We were at the Hard Rock."

"Pyramid." The doctor said to himself as he removed the cuff from her arm. "Her blood pressure's high, but that's to be expected. Did she seek any counseling after her ordeal?"

"No." Eric answered slowly.

"Well, judging from this reaction, it would be advisable." He reached into his bag and pulled out some smelling salts. "I'm going to write her a prescription for some medication that will relax her if her anxiety starts to rise. I'm going to try to wake her but if she's still in a state of panic, I'll give her a sedative." He retrieved a small bottle and a syringe. Drawing the clear liquid into the vial, he looked at Eric for understanding. Eric nodded his approval. The King moved toward the door.

"I'll send Sandy to see if you have any other needs. Eric." He nodded his departure and Eric offered a nod of respect in return. With the King gone he could focus his full attention on Sookie. The doctor waved the small vial of smelling salts under her nose and she suddenly jolted. She sat up on the bed and screamed the loudest scream Eric had ever heard leave her lips.

"ERIC!" She sobbed. Eric's face filled her vision and she clawed at his arms and shoulders in an effort to keep from falling.  
"Sookie….Sookie." He crooned as he rubbed his hand down her cheek. Tears streamed down her face as she finally focused on his cool blue eyes.  
"Eric!" She started gasping for breath again and the doctor reached for her arm. She snatched it away and her eyes turned wild. She jerked away from Eric and he could feel her disorientation pulsating through the bond.

"Sookie, lover. He's a doctor. You have to calm down." Eric concentrated on soothing and comforting her through the bond. Her breathing slowed and he was able to take her hand again. "Shhh. I'm here. No one will harm you. I'm here. You're safe. Please, my lover." She squeezed his hand and leaned into his chest as he pulled her into his lap on the edge of the bed. The doctor waited for Eric's nod of approval as he slowly administered the sedative. He held her tightly until he felt her body go slack and her breathing even out.

"How long will she sleep?" Eric asked.

The doctor gathered his equipment and stood beside the bed.

"You won't have to worry about her waking before you. She'll be out for at least 12 hours."

"Thank you."

"It's common for victims of trauma to appear perfectly fine for weeks, months, possibly even years before a trigger unleashes all the fear and pain. She'll need to work through her…issues."

"She will get the help she needs."

"If anything changes, just page me." He left his card on the nightstand and exited the room. Eric sat for a long time in the silence. The sound of her breathing softly calmed his frayed emotions. As dawn approached, he carefully undressed her and positioned her under the cool sheets. He prepared the room for sunrise and removed his own clothes then slid into bed beside her. She shifted and he relaxed a little as she curled into his side. At that moment, he vowed to himself to no longer take her human emotions for granted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Eric woke and just held her in his arms for a while. The effects of the drugs was wearing off and Sookie started to fall into a fitful sleep. He rose and dressed while listening to her mumble and whimper in her sleep. She called his name a few times. Something happened to Andre that she witnessed, something involving the tiger. Eric scowled as he sat beside her on the bed. Every so often a tear would slide down her cheek and he would slowly lick it away. The contact calmed her for a few minutes. Eric knew what he needed to do. He hoped it wasn't the worst decision he'd ever made. He opened her small purse on the bedside table and retrieved her cell phone. He found the number he was looking for quickly and pressed send. He was surprised at the call. Then concern floods his voice as Eric explains the situation.

"I shall come." He decrees and ends the call. Eric sinks down on the bed next to her and waits. Ten minutes later the room fills with light and Niall appears. He's had the forethought to mask his powerful fairy scent. Eric bows out of respect for Sookie's great-grandfather.

"What has happened?" Niall asked as he stepped to the side of the bed to look down at Sookie.

"Rhodes." Eric began and explained all that had happened that horrible day and then her reaction to the pyramid shaped building on the strip.

"My poor child's spirit is damaged."

"Yes." Eric agreed. "I'm sure human doctors would be of little use to her. She's very proud and I'm sure they would have no idea how to handle her many…difficulties over the last few years."

Niall regarded him for a moment and took a step closer to Eric. He waved his hand in front of Eric's worried features and stared deep into his eyes.

"You and she share more than affection." He stated.

"Yes."

"Much more."

"We are bonded." Eric offered as explanation.

"You try to explain away something you don't fully understand." Eric's eyes blazed and he stepped closer to the Fairy Prince.

"Tell me." He demanded. Niall offered him a slight smile.  
"Are you ready to hear it?"

"Of course." His patience was growing thin.

"It's rare. But it is not unheard of. I have known of a few other cases."

"Cases of what?"

"Fate has given you a great gift, Eric Northman."

"Gift?"

"The humans like to use the term soul-mate carelessly. As you know, in our worlds, we know this is a rare and beautiful thing."

"How can she and I…she is mortal, I am vampire."

"She's less mortal than you think. Her fae blood and unique gift of telepathy give her more immortality than others. She can die a mortal death, but that won't happen for many many lifetimes."  
"Her fairy blood will give her longer life."

"Yes."

"But how can a fairy and a vampire…"

"Fate is sometimes unfathomable. But she is connected to you?"

"Yes she and I are…connected." Eric kept his answer vague for fear of reveling too much. Niall nodded his understanding.

"You are her chosen." Eric stepped back and tried to digest the weight of his words.

"Her chosen." He whispered. "But, vampires…" Eric couldn't finish his sentence. Vampires rarely mated for long periods of time. Having the knowledge that Sookie and he were chosen was hard to comprehend.

"Would I have chosen a vampire for her life mate? No. But I have no more control over the fates than you."

"But I can't give her children. I know she wants…" Niall placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric's eyes snapped to meet the Prince's.

"When the time comes, I will grant her most cherished wish. She will know when she is ready."

"I don't understand?"

"I'll explain when she is ready. Now we must heal my great-granddaughter's damaged soul." Eric ripped away from his thoughts and focused on Sookie's pained features. Niall moved to her side and placed his hands on her face.

"Take her hands. She needs to feel you connected to her." Eric complied and gripped her hands tightly willing his love and reassurance through the bond.

The room filled with the smell of magic. The air seemed to vibrate around them and images appeared in their minds. Eric was seeing through Sookie's eyes. She was at the hotel elevators in Rhodes. Barry ran down the hall and she was alone. He could feel her panic. Suddenly he saw himself. She was slapping and screaming at him trying to wake him from his daytime sleep. Then Pam was being dropped out the window in his coffin. He felt the rapid surge of fear sweep over them. He saw her running through the rubble covering injured vampires from the sun and searching for humans. Eric jolted at the image of Quinn crawling toward an injured Andre. His eyes widened as he saw the ancient vampire turn to ash. Then his emotions were replaced with Sookie's as she found Bill. His nostrils filled with the smells she was remembering. Then he felt her fear. He saw her and Barry searching for live souls through the damage. Then she was running. She was scared for her safety. Then he felt her anger. She and Barry parted. Then there was Quinn again and a young girl. His sister. Eric finally looked down at her face and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. He tried to control his own anger through the bond. Niall closed his eyes and moved the images forward. He was now seeing Sookie's home. Quinn was at her table. He felt her heartache as he left. Why was he showing him this? Why was Niall bringing up Quinn to him?

"You must see all of it. You must see all she has been through and all she has given up." Niall answered.

Eric now saw the young girl again, Quinn's sister. Then his mother. Fear and sadness traveled from her through the bond and he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Then he saw his face again. He felt her sadness mixed with love as they spoke. Her confusion over her emotions caused his eyes to rim with red tears.

"I love her." He whispered.

"And she has loved you for longer than you have realized."

The images faded and Eric fully understood the emotional turmoil this remarkable woman had harbored for years. Sookie's eyes fluttered open.  
"Grandfather?" Her throat was dry and raw. "Eric?"

Niall released her face and she sat up on the bed. Eric pulled her to him and wrapped the blankets around her tightly.

"Eric…Eric." She whispered into his chest. She was softly crying but she could feel the lightness settling into her chest.

"My dear child." Niall stroked her hair and smiled. "Your chosen was wise to call me."  
"My chos…" Eric shushed her lightly and kissed her temple.

"We have much to discuss. Now you must rest." Eric soothed.

"She will feel whole again. She will be stronger for it."

Eric nodded his understanding and clung to her. Sookie turned her face up to see the Prince.

"What happened?" She asked in a frail whisper.

"Your soul was scarred, my child. You were in need of some help. Eric was wise to call me. You will be better now." He bent to kiss her forehead and gently stroked her hair.

"I will leave you." With that, he was gone.

Eric tightened his embrace as if letting her go would slip her back into her despair.

"Eric." She croaked. "Eric."

"Yes, my lover."

"I can't breathe." He loosened his embrace and looked upon her face.

"How are you? You frightened me so."

"I'm sorry."

"I…" Then she saw his eyes change. His nostrils flared and she gave him an annoyed look.  
"Sookie." He breathed her name as he bent forward to capture her mouth. She pulled back and grabbed his ears.  
"Stop."

"I can't… you smell…I just want to…" She reached up and grabbed his nose. She pinched and his eyes slammed shut.

"Ow."

"Snap out of it. I'm still…" He shook his head to release her grip and shake the intoxicating fairy smell from his senses.

"Forgive me, my lover. You are my only concern."

"Bath….I want a bath." She pulled away from him and stumbled to the bathroom. Eric beat her to the tub and was already filling it with water when she crossed the threshold.

"Eric, I need to…I have to go…." She motioned toward the toilet and stared at him for a moment. Understanding settled on his features and he grinned.

"Of course." He stepped out of the room and sat on the edge of the bed in silence. Eric rested his head in his hands as he thought about all that had just happened. Sookie was his chosen. She was his soul-mate as decreed by the Fates. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the water splash in the tub. He opened the door to see her sinking in to the warm soapy water.  
"Lover."

"Join me."

He quickly shed his clothes and settled behind her in the large tub. He took the fluffy washcloth and gently washed her arms and back. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed.

"Tell me." She need to know.

Eric continued to wash her body and hair as he told her about the events of the last day. She asked a few questions but for the most part listened as he told her about calling Niall.

"You're leaving something out." She caused the water to slosh against her chest as she turned to face him. She slipped to the other side of the tub and played absently with his toes.

"I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Try."

"We are chosen." Eric always leaned toward the direct.

"Chosen for what?" She cocked her head and looked at him. He tugged on her foot and slid her to his lap.

"For one another." He sighed into her neck once she was settled in place straddling him.

"I don't…"

"Maybe I should let your great-grandfather explain this to you." He looked away but she caught his reflection in the mirrors on the wall.

"No. You have to. Tell me."

"I'm concerned that you may feel that it is one more way of me…I don't want you to feel that I knew about…"

"You're scared." She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"Yes."  
"Of?"  
"Losing you. Loving you. Keeping you."

"Tell me." She punctuated her demand with a slow and reassuring kiss. He deepened the embrace and couldn't help stoking her breast.

"Tell me." She panted as she pushed against his chest.

"It seems I was correct in regards to our connection. I should have known other forces were in place when you were the only human to ever cause such emotions within myself."

"Other forces?" His hands stroking her back distracted her. She pushed away again and retreated to the other side of the tub. If she was ever going to get anything out of him, she had to keep her distance. She drew her knees to her chest and waited for him to answer. His pout from her distance gave her a pang of guilt but she quickly pushed it away.

"Let's just say it was no accident you met Bill."

"I know that. The Queen sent him." She scowled at the memory.

"No…there were more forces working at that. Perhaps they pushed Hadley into revealing you to the Queen. Our meeting was not by mere happenstance. You and I are fated."

"Fated."

"Chosen."

"Chosen? But, why didn't I…why Bill? Why did I have to be so hurt? And Quinn?"

"Perhaps you had to go through those things so you and I would be open to each other." Then his face took on a stricken look. She reached out for his leg and shook his attention back to her.

"What?"

"Hallow." She hadn't heard the witches name in such a long time. The sound sent her stomach dropping out. "The one question that plagued me was why I was on the road to your house. Why there? Was I running to you? Away from you? Was it random? But now I know…" His voice trailed off and she shook his leg again.

"Know?" She continued his thought to keep him talking.

"She cursed me but even a curse isn't as strong as a fated connection. I was running to you. I knew you would protect me. Even when all else was stripped from my mind, you were still ingrained." Sookie could only blink. "You cared for me and we were able to connect…"

"You fell in love with me." She stated. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Looking back, I think I had more than just lustful feelings for you long before that."

"When?"

"Long Shadow."

"Long Shadow?" She repeated.  
"Why did I stake him, Sookie? Bill didn't move and he claimed he loved you. You are human. I had found out what I needed. Why would I kill another vampire for you?"

She shook her head not knowing what to say. She knew he didn't expect an answer. "When the maenad hurt you, I was angered and saddened. Why?" His laughter increased as if what he was saying was just too ridiculous.

"And how many bullets have I taken for you?" She opened her mouth to answer but he pinned her with a look. "And you trusted me. The orgy. You trusted me when you knew you shouldn't. You could have asked the shifter, but you came to me. When things between you and Bill ended, you called upon me to see you home from Jackson. Then you took it upon yourself to save me from the robbers at the gas station. When you needed something, even as simple as a coat, I had to give it to you. Do you know how irritating that was? I felt like a love sick boy hoping to curry your favor with trinkets. To see you wearing the coat I bought you and how you enjoyed it, I was giddy as a…" He clamped his lips shut and looked away again.  
"Say it." She urged. She had to hear it all. She knew that this catharsis was as healing to him as it was to her.

"You and the tiger infuriated me. But I had no claim to you. You chose to be with him and I had no say in it. I hated the thought of him touching you." The intensity of his voice sent frightened shivers down her spine. But she had to hear it all.

"I wanted to kill him. I still do. Not just for his feelings for you but for his betrayal. I have to fight to keep from giving in to the desire to kill all those who have hurt you. Then I realized that I had hurt you far more than they had. When I couldn't remember our time together, it burdened you. It was worse when I did remember because I was so conflicted over the feelings I had I pushed you away. I'm sorry, my lover." Sookie started to tremble when the blood red tear slid down his cheek. Eric was powerful and strong and seeing this beautiful man cry was more than she could handle. The sob that escaped her throat brought him out of his own emotions. He reached across the tub and pulled her back to him.  
"I vow to you now. I am yours. I will love no other. You are my chosen and we are chosen forever." She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to speak. Nothing would rise from her voice. She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him with all the passion and love she had in her being. He hesitated at first; still raw from his revelation but soon felt her love through their bond.  
He wrapped his arms around her and clutched beneath her thighs.

"I need to feel you. I have to feel you." She panted as she tightened her legs around his waist. He stood easily with her still tangled around his waist. He stepped over the side of the tub with her clutching to his shoulders. He didn't even bother with drying them off. He rested her on her back on the large bed and hovered over her.  
"Are you sure? You are still weak from…" His concern for her well being fueled her desire. She grabbed his neck with one hand and his length with the other. Tugging on both, he moaned into her mouth.

"No more talking. I want to show you how I feel." She searched his eyes and saw love reflected in them. She kissed him again and sighed as he trailed his fingers down her abdomen and tested her wetness. Her obvious want elicited another moan and he slid down her body.

"I have to taste you." His voice was hoarse and wanting against her naval.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and arched her back as his tongue parted her. There was nothing lazy about his movements. He was lapping at her center with an urgency that she matched in her bucking hips. He placed his large hands on her hips and turned his head to her inner thigh. He slid two fingers in as he bit. She cried out as her back lifted from the comforter. Hearing her pleasure, he increased his suckling on her artery. She convulsed and he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. She panted and rubbed her face trying to catch her breath. Her vision was still blurry when Eric climbed back up her body. His face was glowing and pink. He stared into her eyes as he pushed into her.

"Oh thank God." She whispered as her eyes fluttered shut as he pulled out again and a rumbled vibrated through his chest.

"You bring religion into our union, lover?"

"Making love to you is always a religious experience." He quickened his pace at her playful smile. She got him. He got her. Their humor was something they always shared.

"Then let's see if we can make the heavens open up." He added a little more force to his thrusting and she laughed in delight. The emotions swirling between them danced across the bond. It opened fully and the air around them crackled and sparked. Her eyes widened and he smiled down at her. He could feel her contentment and love and she could feel his. Now that each had recognized their full meaning to one another, the bond seemed to swell and engulf them. Eric lost control and the sounds he made pleased her more than she could comprehend. He moaned and laughed and gasped as she writhed beneath him. She could only respond with a constant cadence of his name. Then it happened. An explosion of light, fluids, love, hope, promise. Out of sheer preservation, Eric gripped the headboard. Sookie wrapped her arms and legs around him so tightly she wasn't sure her muscles would release him again. Then neither of them could move. Eric was stock still and Sookie could only breathe in short pants. Slowly he moved his head to meet her eyes. He licked his lips and searched her face.

"I've never…that was…you are…" Coherent thought had left his mind.

"Yeah…I think…we just….my God." He leaned forward and offered her a slow lingering kiss. She untangled one leg from his and felt the languid effect of love making seep into her muscles. Eric started to slip from her but just when she thought he would disengage himself from her, he pushed back in.

"I can't…I have to stay." He murmured into her mouth. He moved slowly and tentatively. Each smooth stroke a little deeper than the last. She rubbed her hands up and down his sides as she lifted her knees higher. He slipped one arm under her thigh and then another. She grinned at herself when he groaned in appreciation at her flexibility. The angle was new and allowed her to feel every inch of him with greater detail.

"Oh God, Eric." Her head dropped back on the bed and her arms rose above her head. She slid her fingers around the slats in the large headboard and gripped firmly. Her newfound leverage made him buck harder.

_You are the most gorgeous woman I've met in my long life. There have been no other lovers to ever compare to this. How can you do this to me? I can't get enough of you. I hunger for you. My lover. You have turned my life into something beyond my own. _

A tear fell from her cheek as she read his thoughts. Seeing her reaction, he knew what she had done. He licked the stray tear and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, Sookie."

_I love you! _She thought and pushed against his chest to change positions. _God, I love you. You're amazing. _Then Eric shifted and increased his pace. He rumbled with pleasure as she lost control of her thoughts. _Jesus Christ, Shepard of Judea, this man knows how to make love to a woman. With a dick that size how can he not. Oh yes, yes… like that. I can feel every part of him. He's so huge. Please,Please,Please, harder, harder, harder. Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes. _

Her climax was loud and enthralling. She reached down and dug her fingers into his ass and pulled him into her. He screamed something in an ancient tongue and collapsed on top of her. He quickly realized he was probably crushing her and rolled to his side. He rested his arm across her stomach and she caught his smug expression from the corner of her eye. Then it dawned on her the reason for his expanded ego. She covered her eyes with her hands and laughed.

"You're going to be impossible for the rest of the night, aren't you?"

"I assume the adjective you used to describe me was by comparison."

She groaned as he rested his head on his elbow to look down at her. "I'm glad I make your other experience pale in the comparison."  
"You're impossible."  
"I believe you said I was huge." She shivered as her hypersensitive skin met the cool air of the hotel room. The sweat that had covered her now made her tremble with cold. He pulled her to him and wrapped the comforter around her.

"I never said that."

"But I heard it. Same thing." He shrugged and she knew he was very pleased with himself. Seeing the amusement in his eyes she couldn't help but laugh. She nudged against him and agreed.

"Fine. It's massive."

"A gracious plenty." He added.

"Gigantic."

"Hmm." He put his arms behind his head and basked in his own glory.

"You know I'm talking about your ego, right?" She squealed as he flipped her over and tickled her sides. He laughed as she tried to scramble from the edge of the bed to escape.

"Oh no, lover! You're not going anywhere!" She twisted and flailed against his deft fingers as she shrieked in delight. As she gasped for breath and tried to control her laughter he gathered her up in his arms again. The stillness settled between them and she rested her head on his chest.  
"You frightened me." He said softly.  
"What?" She turned her head to see his face.

"Before. On the street. I couldn't help you. I was frightened." She nodded her head and rubbed her fingers across his chest.

"I was frightened too. It just all came back. It was like I was in the middle of it again. I was terrified."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize your need sooner. I should have known that you would need…" She cut him off with a finger across his lips.  
"I didn't even know. How could you?"

"But…" He mumbled against her fingers but she shook her head.

"I'm better now. Thanks to you."

"Thanks to your great-grandfather."

"No, you had more to do with it than anything. I felt you. Even when the fear of it all overtook me, I could feel you." She snuggled into his side and sighed as his arms tightened around her.

Calm and contentment filled the room. There were still more unanswered questions; still more uncertainty that they would face. But they both knew they would face it together. Fated. Chosen. Bonded. Loved.

*** There MAY be a sequel. I can't be sure, but I do have a little plot bunny hopping around. –PP


	16. Sequel Announcement

I have posted a sequel to Conversations called Chosen. Thank you to all who have sent reviews and requests for more.

-PrettyPretty


End file.
